tales of HAWKEYE
by marsupeler
Summary: just a collection of drabbles and one-shots of Clint Barton, and what ever I write at 12 in the morning, no specific time setting or timeline, just schtuff- fluff- and what ever else ryms if uff
1. Chapter 1 - Delirous

**DELIRIOUS:**

Clint hated the Flu, it hurt, it sucked, and it had medicine that made him do stuff that Tony used as blackmail. And this time was no different. Bruce kept using the same medicine, even through Clint kept asking (more like pleading) for him not too. And this is what he gets for not demanding it.

Tony watched in amusement as the residential archer slept on the couch bundled up with blankets, because Natasha made him. The 22 year old (because Tony knew how to hack and found out the kid had joined when he was 16, and had been on for six years, finding Natasha three years ago) was drooling slightly onto the pillow, snuggling up to the warmth of the blanket.

Not to soon the sick assassin woke up, his eyes glazed over, and him not really there. This was the time Tony liked the best. Holding up a Stark-phone and pressing record, Tony started his questioning.

"Hey Clint, who do you like the best?" Tony asked.

"I 'li'e 'Tashy." Clint slurred, curling up in the blanket further.

"Why do you like Natasha?" Tony asked, zooming in on the SHIELD agent.

"'Cause she li'es me. An' she doesn' h'rt m'." The Clint said, yawning lowly. "She's nice, but doesn' li'e...like pe'ple knowin' it."

"What do you think about Caption America?" Tony asked, he was defiantly showing this to the rest of them.

"He's a'right. I thin' he's pretty coo'. He helps 'Tashy, so he's nice." Clint yawned again, this time it looked like a kitten, which was adorable, but the billion wouldn't tell anyone that.

"What about Bruce Banner?"

"He can turn g'een. And he 'mashes thin's. It's fun to look at." The dirty blonde man sneezed and looked abit thrown off.

"And Thor?"

"H's loud. An' li'es 'tarts. I li'e 'tarts, ev'yone li'es 'tartes." Clint nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and should be known through out the world.

"And Iron-man?" Tony had to put himself in too.

" 'gots a man in him. I li'e the man too. The man glows and i's cool." Tony was taken aback by this, apperantly the archer thought he was cool.

"What about Hawkeye?" Tony said, just for kicks.

"I li'e him, h's sad dough. Pe'ple don' thin' abou' him. He is deaf an' pow'rles an' li'bility." The archer said sadly. "'M cold." Wow way to change subject.

"What about Fury?" Tony asked.

"H' doesn' tr's' me. O'ly Coulson trus' me. Couls' 'm fr'end. I li'e Couls'." Barton said.

"You should get some sleep." Tony finally said, and the archer was out like a light.

Tony showed the rest of the team the video while Clint was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the video.

"Who knew Barton was deaf." Steve said.

"I did." Natasha said, looking sadly at her partner assassin. "And next time he gets the flu, I'm taking out his hearing aids, so you don't do this to him again."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Cheap, sappy, written middle of night, probably half delirious myself, review, fav, follow, whateves, and hope it was something.**


	2. Chapter 2 - super-powers?

**SUPER-POWERS?**

"I heard that Clint here had to sing about his powers." Tony said, grinning ear o ear. He had finally found the one thing none of the team knew about. It was totally on accendent too. Tony had just flipped to Youtube, bored out of his mind and decided to see what was up with the world. And then there was a video right on the home page with 'Hawkeye sings about his superpowers' in red letters.

"What?" Natasha asked, looking at Clint with a raised eyebrow. "What did you tell the world?"

"What nothing? If Tony actually would have played the video, he wouldn't have been all excited to share anyways." Clint said.

"I wanted us to watch it together." Tony smirked. Of course everyone was already in the living room.

"I want to hear of these powers that you hold, friend Clint, son of Bart." Thor said happily.

"You won't get it, it's all a joke." Clint said. "But if you want. I mean, the whole world has already seen it."

"Fine." Tony said, grabbing his stark-pad and bringing up the video onto the TV screen.

"There's one guy on the Avengers that sometimes gets over looked, he's still great, but it's hard to compete with those other guys. So here now to shed light on his own strengths and abilities, to the tune of Ed... 'Thinking out loud'. Is HAWKEYE."

Then to all of their amazement a certain archer runs up to a _piano_.

 _When you're on a team with the Hulk and Thor,_

 _And we're all up there on the movie screen._

 _Would people beleive that I'm not quiet as tuff,_

 _Would anyone even notice me?_

Was song in to (like was said) 'Thinking out Loud'. Though something about it, maybe the other Avengers turn and look at Clint oddly. Was this what he really thought? Most thought to themselves.

 _But listen I've got powers too, and their pretty sweet._

At that the others turned back to the video, pushing the thoughts to the back of their minds for later.

 _I promise I can do so much more than just Archery._

 _I'm serious guys..._

At that the whole room filled with laughter as they say Clint start to blush, he knew what was coming up.

 _I'VE GOT A COLLECTION OF SCARFS AND BREA'S._

 _I PLAYED THE TRAMBOON IN SAPPAN._

 _I ALMOST GOT TO SECONDBASE ON MY TINDER DATE._

 _AND MY CAT HAS IT'S OWN INSTAGRAM._

More laughing as they say the pictures on the screen behind piano playing Clint show him in his costum doing what he sang.

 _I'll tell you now,_

 _I can cast at mario cart._

 _this year I played an extra in...Paul Bart._

 _And I can open a Pickle Jar._

 _FREAKIN' HAWKEYE._

 _Maybe I'm as super as they are_

 _And maybe I still haven't lost my virganity._

"What?" Tony paused the video and looked at the two assassins with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't ravished her into the bedsheets yet, Romanouf?"

"Shut up and turn on the video." Clint said, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

 _But, when I boal I score at least 70 (after six beers)_

 _You all know about Captain America's strength._

 _And the Hulks becomes a towering man,_

 _But i got 7th placed in my fantacy league,_

 _And I wonce spoke to Chester Van-dan._

 _I'm tellin you now._

 _When I go to Cheppotle, I get free Gawk._

 _I flirt with the cashier, she thinks I rock._

 _My own water-resistant socks._

 _FREAKIN' HAWKEYE._

 _Maybe I'm as super as they are._

 _Maybe I'm as super as they are._

 _Maybe. I'm. As, Super. As. They. Are_

The video had gone dark, and went back to the selection page.

"Wow, Barton. I asked if you had a scarf, and You said 'No'." Tony said.

"Yeah, I didn't have one at the time." Clint shrugged. At least that was over with.


	3. Chapter 3 - forgotten birthdays

When the nineteen year old had joined the Avengers, he didn't think anything would change. Phil was going to still be his best friend/actually adopted father. Natasha was going to be his sister. Fury was going to roll his eye and scoff at his antics, and Hill was going to pat him on the head, ruffling his hair everytime he passed.

He didn't know that he would join the Avengers by being a toy for Loki to take down his home, and kill the only one who believed in him. He didn't think that Fury would kick him out of SHIELD, so he could have time off from the hatred of the unknowing ignorant agents. He didn't know that Hill would scare away from him everytime he passed her. And Natasha was less his sister and more of a partner.

He didn't think the other Avengers liked him either. He wasn't good with people, he didn't know how they worked, not like his bow. He never used to be in a 'team living' thing. All he had was 'Tasha, but she had her own apartment and Clint usually stayed in the rafters of the Helipad.

Clint didn't like change, because when something changes, he gets hurt. So when Febuary 14th rolled around, and everyone, besides 'Tasha (cause love is for childern) was all in Valintime's gush, he just curled up with his bow, the first gift he had been given (it was from Phil, his first birthday with Phil) and hoped this day would go bye fast.

"Happy Birthday." Clint muttered to himself, feeling sick, because this was the first birthday in four years that Phil wasn't going to be here.

Tony was miffed, he was supposed to have a nice date with Pepper at the tower, just him and her, and he even made a nice dinner. Everyone had promised they wouldn't be in their way, but of course the youngest of them was in the kitchen looking for god knows what.

"What are you doing, Barton?" Tony boiled. "Pepper will be here soon."

"Cool your tits, Stark. I was just looking for something to eat." Clint snapped, dragging out a box of Strawberry poptarts, that were meant for Thor. Everyone knew that, and Tony noted upon it, only to get a glare. "I don't care, not know. But nice to know, you remember things about your teammates."

Stark snorted, why couldn't the kid find a girlfriend or something. Even Natasha had plans to attend. Bruce was talking with Betty, and Steve was visiting with his old lover Peggy Carter, who was in the hospital slowly dieing. And what had he meant about remembering stuff about their teammates. Tony just pushed it out of his mind.

Natasha was the last to come home from her last minute mission, she felt terrible leaving just a day before Clint's birthday, and tried to finish it up to make it back in time before it was Febuary 15th. She wasn't sure how the other's had celebrated Clint's birthday, but her best guess was that they all forgot. She had told them all about a week ago, and kept telling everyone, but of course, the youngest's birthday was over looked by the day of love.

Good thing she had bought a small gift from Clint's favorite place in the world - Budapest. Of course it was a horrible memory, and almost got them both killed. It was the best memory they had together, their first.

She got back to the Tower 11:55, almost midnight. Even though the late hour, everyone else was still up and watching tv. Everyone but Clint. She say a glimpse of movement, and saw him curled up in the rafters above the Avengers. Even though she could practically feel the hurt and betrayel radiating off the marksman, he was still their protecting his team.

"Hey, what's in your hand? Your boyfriend give you a gift?" Tony teased, only fueling Natasha's spectualations. Though the comment did grab Clint's attention, hope glowed through his vibrant blue eyes.

She throw the small box up too Clint, who caught it with ease, even though he had to go upside down to snatch it out of the sky. He gave her a smile, and she noticed he was with out his hearing aids. So she held up her hands and signed 'Happy Birthday'.

He let a smile go on his face and lifted himself onto catwalk he was on. He opened the box to find a small necklace with the Budapest flag on it, and ab arrow and a gun charm on either side of it. He put it on his neck and beamed down at his best friend. At least somethings haven't changed.


End file.
